<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kael by Makitasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948189">Kael</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama'>Makitasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cute Demons Crashers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cute Demon Crashers!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Friendship, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>É sempre bom voltar para visitar amigos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kael/Claire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cute Demons Crashers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kael</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voltei para visitar a humana que eu conheci durante dois dias e três noites, pois queria saber como ela estava, além de eu sentir que ela estava pedindo para me ver de novo. Sem contar que eu sinto falta do jeito dela, por mais que eu não sinta amor romântico, afinal, esse tipo de coisa não envolve só amar romanticamente alguém.</p><p>Bem, agora só preciso lembrar em qual local ela mora. O mundo humano ainda é complicado para mim, um incubu velho, porém eu gosto daqui, de como mesmo com tantos objetos, tantas paisagens, eles vivem uma vida de certa forma harmoniosa, algo bem difícil no nosso mundo.</p><p>— Kael! — E não é que ela ainda se lembra de mim? Tá, eu sei que eu vim por isso também, no entanto é ótimo saber que não fui esquecido por ela.</p><p>— Oi! Como anda a vida?</p><p>— Eu ainda estou aprendendo a cozinhar, a deixar meu quarto limpo, principalmente as roupas, mas eu ainda não deixei de ficar nervosa na hora H.</p><p>— Normal. Até mesmo seres como nós sentimos nervosismo, vide o Akki. Mas é bom ver que você agora sabe se comportar melhor em determinadas situações.</p><p>— Sei sim! E quer ir comigo até a faculdade? Hoje terei aula logo mais e seria legal mostrar aos meus amigos quem é aquele cara que eu tanto falo sobre nas rodas de conversas.</p><p>Fiquei sem jeito, afinal, é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo, mas gosto disso, gosto de como ela consegue se enturmar com seus amigos. Então logo de cara eu aceitei, ainda mais que determinados professores deixam estranhos entrarem na aula, desde que estejam acompanhados dos alunos.</p><p>Só espero não chamar muito atenção das pessoas, senão poderei causar problemas durante a aula ou mesmo durante a ida e a volta. E tudo que eu não quero é ter problemas com ela, visto que eu adoro ser amigo dela, ser seu parceiro.</p><p>Bem, após o diálogo que tivemos, esperei-a pegar seu material, que era pouco, e fomos direto ao local da aula. Uma pena eu estar na minha forma humana, se bem que é melhor assim do que estar com aquelas roupas todas cheias de decotes muito chamativos, pelo menos na rua.</p><p>Durante o nosso andar fomos encontrando mais pessoas do curso dela, deixando-me curioso para saber sobre o que era, como funcionava, entre outros pontos que eu não conheço.</p><p>E a cada minuto as conversas ficavam cada vez mais interessantes, era nome para todo lado, explicação de conteúdo, esse tipo de coisa que eu adoro ouvir. Tudo o que eu queria era continuar ouvindo isso para sempre, pena não poder ficar no mundo humano por todo esse tempo ou pode me causar problemas no mundo em que eu vivo.</p><p>— Esse é o Kael? Então ele é mesmo real? Que legal.</p><p>— Como que ele não seria real?! Eu jamais inventaria uma história daquelas, enfim, ele é sim o Kael. Espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu gosto, pois vale muito a pena ser amiga dele. — Meu rosto corou logo de cara, mesmo eu tentando ignorar esse sentimento para não ficar envergonhado em público.</p><p>— Não fala assim, dá-me vergonha. E prazer, espero poder ter relações afetivas boas com vocês. — Todos ficaram felizes e começaram a falar seus nomes, seus cursos, suas idades e tudo mais, fazendo-me ficar mais dentro do grupo de amigos dela.</p><p>Infelizmente eles não tiveram muito tempo para conversar, porque a aula logo mais se iniciaria, obrigando-os a se dispersarem até o final do dia, quando se reuniriam para jantar após um longo horário com explicações.</p><p>— Essa é a minha professora favorita, inclusive tome cuidado com ela, senão ela te joga uma pergunta do nada e eu terei que responder por você. No mais, aproveite a aula como nunca antes e bem-vindo ao mundo humano.</p><p>— Obrigado. — Ainda não entendi sobre o que é essa matéria, nem mesmo o assunto, mesmo assim gosto de ver como ela está feliz com esse momento.</p><p>O olhar adorável dirigido ao docente era lindo, parecia até que seus olhos brilhavam de tanto que ela gostava. Além disso, era possível perceber sua vontade de aprender mais sobre o tema, uma vez que havia lido o texto mais de uma vez.</p><p>Esse tipo de atitude eu imaginaria vindo do meu amigo Orias, ele adoraria ver como funciona o aprendizado no mundo das pessoas e com certeza tentaria virar um universitário, ainda mais se fosse um curso envolvendo leituras.</p><p>Pena que ele viveu tantos momentos históricos que talvez ele nem se surpreendesse com os textos colocados em prática, em explicação, no entanto só de ele ver outro ser falando já lhe daria um prazer imenso. Tal qual ele sentiu com a quantidade de livros na casa dela, da humana.</p><p>Depois de um tempo todos guardaram seus materiais e foram embora, menos a pessoa com quem eu me relaciono, pois ela queria falar mais sobre a aula com a professora. Ela dizia o quanto amava a matéria, o quanto ela adoraria seguir carreiras que envolvessem esse tema e eu apenas observando tudo, ouvindo tudo.</p><p>— E afinal de contas, quem é ele?</p><p>— Ele? É meu amigo Kael.</p><p>— Gostei dele. Quando vai trazê-lo de novo, ou melhor, quando pretende voltar, Kael?</p><p>— Primeiramente agradeço pela oportunidade de me deixar ficar na sua aula, de ouvir sua explicação. E eu não sei bem quando eu volto, mas pode ficar tranquila que um dia eu volto sim, afinal, se posso fazer isso, por que não o faria? — Acho que fui formal demais, porém ela parece ter gostado do meu jeito de falar.</p><p>— Que isso, Kael, é sempre bom ter mais alunos na minha sala, ainda mais um como você, que presta atenção, que mesmo não sendo do curso tenta entender tudo o que eu falo. Só por curiosidade, quantos anos você tem?</p><p>— Professora, olha os modos.</p><p>— De fato, ainda é muito cedo para perguntar a ele sobre isso. Da próxima terá que me responder na lata e quem sabe eu não considero dar uma nota a mais para a sua amiga. — Não sei se isso é certo, mas não sei bem como funciona o mundo humano. De qualquer forma, ainda bem que ela conseguiu me dar essa chance de burlar a pergunta ou eu estaria com sérios problemas, oras, quantos anos eu tenho em idade humana? Não sei. Só sei que vi inúmeros acontecimentos desse mundo maravilhoso.</p><p>Nós encontramos de novo todas aquelas pessoas legais e ela aproveitou para contar sobre o que havia acontecido há pouco, fazendo-os rir de várias maneiras. E até mesmo brincarem com a ideia de eu ir também em uma matéria de cada um deles para todos ganharem um ponto.</p><p>O dia estava terminando para dar lugar à noite, um momento que eu amo por ser ótimo para sair de casa, aproveitar e quem sabe, realizar algo a mais com aqueles que amamos, lógico, sem ser de forma romântica.</p><p>Pena ser perigoso para uma mulher cis sair nesse horário, afinal, pessoas más gostam de se aproveitar delas, transformando-as em vítimas de várias formas. Por isso eu decidi acompanhá-la até em casa e o que eu vi não foi nada bom, inúmeros homens cis olhavam para ela de uma forma bem estranha, além de tentarem tirar fotos dela sem seu consentimento.</p><p>— Obrigada por me proteger. É difícil andar sozinha nessas ruas, então eu sempre tenho que guardar um dinheiro a mais somente para o transporte ou eu estaria em sérios problemas.</p><p>— Não precisa agradecer, pois estou fazendo apenas a minha obrigação como seu amigo. E eu não quero que vá sozinha, não enquanto esses homens cis não tomarem jeito. E se quiser, chame-me sempre que estiver em uma situação de perigo, tal qual faz ao querer me ver de novo, assim poderei te proteger nessas situações problemáticas.</p><p>— Você é mesmo perfeito. — Mais uma vez corei e só deixei de continuar com essa realização quando notei que ainda não havíamos entrado na casa dela, digo, dos pais dela.</p><p>Entramos e eu vi pela primeira vez aqueles que cuidam dela desde nova, deixando-me feliz por saber que eles de fato fazem de tudo para ela estar alegre.</p><p>— Prazer, chamo-me Kael. Cuidei da filha de vocês quando vocês foram viajar ao México. Espero vê-los várias vezes nesse ano e espero que nós tenhamos uma relação boa como amigos.</p><p>— O prazer é todo nosso. Ela nos disse mesmo que chamou amigos para cuidarem dela durante a nossa viagem, afinal, ela não sabia cozinhar e não podia pedir comida todo dia, então nós que agradecemos por ter cuidado dela junto com os outros amigos. E com certeza teremos uma relação ótima daqui para frente.</p><p>Assim que terminamos as cortesias, notei ela jogando ar para fora, como se estivesse aliviada com tudo o que aconteceu hoje.</p><p>— Deu tudo certo, não precisava ter ficado tão nervosa com o que seus pais diriam, porque eles me parecem bem liberais. Você deveria é ficar nervosa com outra coisa, isto é, nem com isso deveria continuar nervosa.</p><p>— Espera, mas meus pais estão em casa, não vai dar problema?</p><p>— E por que daria? — Voltei a minha forma de demônio e usei meus poderes para que somente nós pudéssemos ouvir um ao outro, dessa forma não causaria problemas à minha parceira. Além disso, fiz questão de trancar a porta e fechar as janelas.</p><p>Hoje eu queria realizar algo diferente com ela, não só como fizemos na primeira vez, mas sim algo mais intenso, algo que ela possa lembrar tanto quanto lembrará de quando eu a iniciei no mundo sexual.</p><p>Logo a levei até a sua cama e a coloquei deitada de forma que ela pudesse ver tudo o que eu faria naquele instante. Enquanto ela permanecia com suas roupas, fui descendo de forma lenta em cima do seu corpo conforme cada peça de roupa era retirada de mim. Porém no momento em que eu iria retirar minha calça e minha cueca, comecei a rebolar lentamente até ficar completamente nu.</p><p>— Posso te deixar nua também? — Com a resposta positiva e já em cima de sua pele, comecei a colocar peça por peça no chão, isso ao mesmo tempo em que meus lábios beijavam todos os locais após a pele ficar exposta.</p><p>— Kael</p><p>— Sim? — Ela demorou para dizer quaisquer palavras, no entanto sabia que essa expressão significava prazer e tentei instigá-la a falar o que desejava.</p><p>— Você pode dessa vez me morder? É que eu queria experimentar algo novo.</p><p>— Seu desejo é uma ordem, querida. — Como era a sua primeira vez com as mordidas, decidi não deixar marcas como eu faria em um parceiro mais experiente nesse tipo de excitação.</p><p>Dessa maneira mordia de forma leve toda a pele, focando mais nos mamilos e nas pernas, na área mais próxima à vagina. E a cada momento que eu utilizava meus dentes, ouvia seus gemidos de prazer, mostrando-me o caminho a seguir com ela.</p><p>— Está gostando?</p><p>— Sim, muito! — Escutá-la gritando era perfeito, ainda sim não quis deixar muito intenso ou as marcas durariam muito tempo, podendo atrapalhar outras relações.</p><p>Para diminuir o clima, deixá-lo mais ameno do que nunca, peguei um travesseiro e bati em sua cara, fazendo-a rir com o ato e me deixando livre para fazer isso mais vezes.</p><p>— Isso não mudou, pelo visto.</p><p>— Jamais. — Sorri e logo fui à vagina, começando pelo clitóris, lambendo-o, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava seus seios, dando-a um prazer imenso.</p><p>Então desci e utilizei a minha língua em sua vagina, ainda estimulando os peitos, contudo agora fazia nos mamilos.</p><p>Cada gemido era uma melodia, algo que eu adoraria ouvir todos os dias, todas as noites com ela.</p><p>— Kael! — Notei que era um orgasmo, portanto continuei meu ato até sentir que seu corpo estava relaxado ao máximo. E não tem coisa melhor do que proporcionar a maior quantidade de prazer ao seu parceiro, é uma sensação incrível.</p><p>— Foi bom, ao que parece.</p><p>— Foi ótimo. Mas eu ainda não fiz nada com você, queria retribuir tudo o que eu senti, pois foi sensacional.</p><p>— Se quiser, use-me a vontade. — Ao terminar de falar, deixei-a me tocar por todos os locais, todos mesmo, até mesmo preferi trocar de posição para que ela tivesse acesso a todas essas áreas do meu corpo.</p><p>Primeiro ela começou nos lábios, beijando-me, isso enquanto massageava meu peitoral e mexia nos meus mamilos, deixando-me mais ereto do que antes. Após isso beijou-me completamente em cada parte de pele exposta, do pescoço à pelve.</p><p>Foi quando seus lábios chuparam meu pênis em conjunto com seu dedo em meu ânus. Era uma sensação ótima, algo que eu não sentia com tanto prazer envolvido, tanta vontade envolvida há anos.</p><p>— Mais! — Ao ouvir isso aumentou a intensidade e acabei soltando meu sêmen dentro da sua boca, deixando-me apavorado por não ter perguntado antes se podia ou não. — Desculpe-me! Não precisa engolir.</p><p>— Mas eu já engoli, Kael. — Meu rosto ficou corado e ela logo se deitou ao meu lado, ficando em cima do meu peitoral nu.</p><p>— Você mudou mesmo, até ousou fazer um fio terra em mim. Quem diria em, quem diria.</p><p>— Ei! Eu não seria aquela menina toda envergonhada para sempre, tanto que eu fiz aquilo sabendo que seu sêmen seria jogado naquele lugar. Sabe, queria experimentar gostos novos.</p><p>— Não fala assim! Eu fico com vergonha! Mas é bom que você tenha ficado mais experiente, só não sei se teria coragem de usar brinquedos, teria?</p><p>— Em mim ou em você? — Dei um sorriso e pedi uma segunda rodada, dessa vez envolvendo mesmo o ato sexual, não só uma frase de duplo sentido.</p><p>— Em mim, claro. Em você será da próxima vez, mas hoje quero que você me use ao máximo. — Mudei minha expressão para maliciosa e logo ela colocou um vibrador em meu ânus, além de prender meus mamilos, fazendo-me gemer bem alto de prazer. — Você está indo muito bem, ah!</p><p>— Obrigada e posso ir mais além?</p><p>— Deve. — No mesmo instante colocou outro vibrador, também na intensidade máxima e me beijou, causando-me inúmeras sensações perfeitas, sensações que eu amava e só estava esperando ah que ela ficasse mais experiente.</p><p>Aquele olhar malicioso, aquele sorriso belo, seus olhos, tudo nela era lindo, foi então que eu senti a minha mente ficando branca, foi então que eu tive um orgasmo.</p><p>— Fofo. E eu fico feliz que realmente tenha retribuído o que fez em mim. Se bem que jamais imaginei que gostasse tanto de ser usado.</p><p>— As aparências enganam. — Retirei o poder do som e conversamos a noite toda, até ambos cairmos no sono após tantos estímulos.</p><p>Ao acordar na manhã seguinte deixei um bilhete e uma mensagem de voz em seu celular, avisando que logo mais eu voltaria para vê-la, para conversar com seus amigos, para ter mais uma vez aula com sua professora favorita. E claro, para ver os pais dela.</p><p>— Como foi com a nossa humana?</p><p>— Perfeito. E Orias, você vai amar o que ela faz na Terra, pois envolve muita leitura. — Os olhos brilharam na hora e ele me fez contar tudo o que eu havia tido naquele dia longo e gostoso.</p><p>— Não acredito que os humanos fazem isso! Eu quero ser o próximo! Posso?! — Todos concordaram com essa ideia, deixando-o para ser o próximo a visitá-la. — Obrigado. E eu contarei tudo o que aconteceu, afinal, é sempre com jogar conversa fora.</p><p>— Concordo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>